MD
by Samantha Weiss
Summary: Thirteen different doctors working in Konoha General Hospital thought they could work as normal as could be. Find them fall in love, fix a broken heart and wipe some tears. AU. Konoha 11 with Sasuke and Sai. SasuSaku NejiTen InoSai NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction. Please go easy on me and feel free to point out my errors and help me make this story better. This is a SasuSaku, NaruHina and NejiTen story. I am not a doctor nor a medical student but I am going to be one, hopefully. Thank you and enjoy reading!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

* * *

 **M.D**

 **Naruto Fanfiction AU (Alternate Universe)**

Samantha Weiss

CHAPTER ONE

He hated long trips. He hated the reason for the long trip he's taking. And most of all, he hated that he felt uneasy going back to his hometown.

Uchiha Sasuke was never a man of patience. This 3 hour trip from the land of Sound to the Land of Konoha took a big toll from his sanity. Why do the two lands really have to be that far? Sure, this could be an escape from the wildly obsessed nurse Karin, but going back to his roots wasn't really part of his plan.

He knew he would come back after 3 years of tutelage from Doctor Orochimaru, but he decided to settle and work in Sound. Surprisingly, Dr. Orochimaru insisted him to go back in Konoha, he wouldn't let his best student rot in a small country. As he stated, the Uchiha should be known throughout the world.

Returning to Konoha wasn't as easy as it sounds. The fact that he didn't say farewell to his - shall we say friends when he left to Sound didn't help. But he couldn't help it, the Uchiha Sasuke was never the man who say goodbye.

It was afternoon when he arrived and Sasuke felt nostalgic after returning to the Uchiha residence. Everything was still the same, although there are dusts lingering around the house. He opened the windows, allowing the sunlight to enter and a few dust to escape. As meticulous this man could be, he immediately tidy his home. While dusting the shelves, he noticed and took a dusty picture frame. In the picture were he and his brother, Uchiha Itachi, one of the best doctors in Konoha. It was their last photo until his brother's suicide. This became a reason for Sasuke to become a doctor, willing to continue his brother's legacy.

* * *

As soon as he was done cleaning and unpacking his things, he went to Konoha General Hospital to report his arrival to the Administrative Head.

He entered, and there were no familiar faces seen. He was a little bit relieved. He thought he was going to see his colleagues from before. The Uchiha wasn't prepared to see them and answering their questions. No doubt that he would be asked why he didn't say goodbye when he left. Wasting no time, he went to the Head's office.

"Come in." A voice behind the door said. He opened the door and saw a woman with a blond hair tied in a loose pigtails, wearing a lab coat and currently focused at the papers surrounding her table.

"You must be Dr. Uchiha Sasuke." She finally looked at him, as she held her hand, "I'm Dr. Senju Tsunade, the Administrative Head of Konoha General Hospital."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Senju." He said as he briefly shook her hand in acknowledgement before taking a seat right next to her table. She wasn't the head of the hospital when he was working here 3 years ago. "You must be the one who replaced Dr. Sarutobi."

"Dr. Tsunade would be fine," she smiled as she placed her hands below her chin. "Yes, after you left to study in Sound. Dr. Orochimaru told me that you will be returning here in Konoha. Well, I should be expecting something from you since you were under Orochimaru, one of the greatest doctors during our time."

"You'll expect nothing less from me, Dr. Tsunade." The Uchiha said, rather emotionless. "I didn't mean to be rude, but I would like to know when will I start working. The sooner the better."

Tsunade's smile suddenly turned into a smirk as she leaned on her chair, now folding her arms, "Impatient aren't we?" she took a file on her desk, "Well, the day shift is currently full and the night shift needs more doctors. But, you might not be used working at night. So, are you in?"

"The night shift is fine with me. I'm in." He decided rather quickly. He couldn't care less on what time he will be working. All he wanted right now is to work right away.

"Since you're rather persistent, you can start this night. Please don't forget to take a sleep before going on duty." Tsunade placed the file back to the desk and smiled once again. "Welcome back to the Konoha General Hospital, Dr. Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

"Oh, Shit."

He drove his motorcycle into full speed; he is late from his working shift. He still can't believe he overslept. An Uchiha _never_ oversleep. And he even forced Dr. Tsunade to work immediately. Talk about good performance on the very first day.

He parked his motorcycle with haste, and ran towards the entrance while fixing his coat. As he went in, he heard greetings from staffs and nurses which he replied with a nod. As Sasuke opened the doctor's lounge room (rather forcefully), he was greeted with a…

"S-S-SASUKE-TEME!" The spiky blonde haired doctor pointed at him with round eyes. Everyone in the lounge room averted their attention at the Uchiha.

"Naruto." He glared at his best friend. Dr. Uzumaki Naruto is the Uchiha's best buddy since grade school despite of their clashing personalities. Not that he wasn't been annoyed by the blonde's antiques, but deep inside, he truly cared for his fun and dorky yellow-headed friend.

Sasuke expected Naruto to smack him on the head and throw him infinite questions; instead, he grinned and placed his arm over the Uchicha's neck, making Sasuke flinch.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-teme! You didn't even say you'll come back today. But I'm still happy that you came back!" Naruto was dragging his best friend around the lounge room, waving his other arm while speaking.

The black-haired doctor managed to get away from his arm, "Naruto, you're not angry? Aren't you going to shower me with your lectures about leaving?" Sasuke asked, albeit reluctantly and un-Sasuke like.

"Do you want me to? Although, I was hurt when you left without saying goodbye, but I know you're not the type to say farewell. What matters is that you are back." Naruto smiled, giving a pat on his shoulder. "Anyway, how's the Sound country?"

"It's great. The laboratories there are more advanced than here in Konoha." Sasuke shrugged, "How about you? What were you doing when I wasn't around?"

"I travelled with Dr. Jiraiya in some small countries to give them medical assistance. It was fun but eventually, I came back here to work."

"How's the new Head of the Hospital?"

"Oh, Tsunade-baachan! She's one of the greatest Medical Doctor around. She's kinda scary though. She even took Sakura as her apprentice." Naruto's face suddenly fell, "Speaking of which, have you seen her?"

 _Sakura_ , Sasuke remembered. "By the way, how is she?"

Before Naruto could answer, a woman in pale blonde hair entered, her mouth agape when she saw the black haired doctor. "Dr. Uchiha, you're back!" She jumped and hugged Sasuke rather tightly, but she eventually let go. "How are you, you didn't even say goodbye when you left. I'm hurt." She pouted playfully.

"Dr. Yamanaka, I apologize for not saying goodbye." Sasuke said, although, his face didn't show he's apologizing.

"Just call me Ino. I was just kidding, and be happy 'cause I'm not a fangirl of yours now, but someone out there needs your apology." She said, muttering the last part.

"Dr. Uzumaki, duty calls." Nurse Konohamaru called the two doctors.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a patient to attend." Naruto glanced on his wristwatch, "See you later, Sasuke-teme, Ino –chan!" Naruto playfully waved his hands, and left.

Ino glanced at the stoic doctor beside her, "So, do have a girlfriend?" She asked, ignoring his glare.

"Hn."

"I take that as a no," Ino giggled, the sound made the Uchiha glare at her even more. "Anyway, have you seen your potential girlfriend?"

"Who?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Potential girlfriend? What in the world?!

"You know, someone with short pink hair, green eyes, inhuman strength, very short temper. That's your standard right?" The blonde doctor winked. If she wasn't a girl, he'd probably hit her by now.

As if on cue, the door opened widely and a certain pink-hair doctor stood at the center. "BREAK TIME'S OVER, INO PI-" She abruptly stopped, as she saw a certain black-haired doctor.

Green eyes meet onyx eyes.

"Sakura"

"Sasuke- _kun_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who followed, favorite and reviewed. I never thought it would happen. Please continue your support. Here's the Chapter 2 for you guys!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Tenten love babies. That's one of the reason she became a doctor, other than saving lives and having a good salary. She was standing outside the nursery room, smiling fondly at her patient's newborn baby. She really wanted to have one, although she knew the pain of giving birth to a child (after all those child deliveries she conducted). The joy of seeing the child you carry for nine months is an indescribable feeling of Tenten.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, doc." Nurse Moegi stood behind Tenten, holding a clipboard.

"Its fine Moegi, do I have any appointments?" Tenten asked.

"No doc, but unfortunately Dr. Rock Lee was hit by a car while coming here to the hospital. He is currently in the Emerg-"

Before Nurse Moegi could finish, Tenten frantically ran to the Emergency Room. Yet, she was blocked because the operation was going on.

Feeling worried is an understatement for Tenten. Lee was her foster brother. Her foster father and biological uncle, Gai, took her as a toddler when her parents died. Tenten grew up with these two green clad 'youthful' idiots whom she called family. She couldn't be where she is right now if it wasn't for them.

The brown haired doctor was pacing at the corridors back and forth while rubbing her hands together. It's impossible for her to settle down and relax when her brother is in danger.

After long moments of waiting, a doctor with familiar onyx eyes went outside the E.R.

"Dr. Uchiha, how's my brother?" Tenten ran towards him.

"He's fine, though he had a minor fracture on his leg, we are able to make it through." He said, not showing any emotions. Although Tenten worked in this hospital for years, she wasn't familiar of his face.

Soon after, a long-haired doctor with pale lavender eyes caught the sight of Tenten and tackled him with a hug. "Neji!"

"Tenten, you need to calm down. Lee's fine, we are transferring him in a private room." Neji patted Tenten's back, calming her down.

"I sure hope he'll be fine," She smiled letting go of the hug, she turned around to face Sasuke, "Thank you so much for saving my brother, Dr. Uchiha. Say, when did you come back here in Konoha?"

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Dr. Tenten Wang. I came back here this afternoon." Sasuke said as he shared a brief handshake together with Tenten.

"It's Dr. _Hyuuga_ Tenten." Neji immediately corrected, strictly emphasizing the family name. The Uchiha could only smirk into his arrogance.

Tenten glared at her husband warningly. "Neji, that's quite rude."

"Hn." He just ignored Tenten glare as he grunted.

"So I assume you two are married?" The couple was Sasuke's seniors. They assisted them in several operations and surgeries when they were still interns. Rumors said they were dating since they were still in Med School. "You haven't told me about that earlier, Dr. Hyuuga."

Tenten smiled, "We married soon after you left to Sound, and we did send you an invitation."

"I don't read my mails," The Uchiha said monotonously, "But I am grateful you considered inviting me in your wedding."

"You could've been one of my groomsmen." Neji muttered. Although no one would admit, he and Sasuke were quite close; the two geniuses respected their opinions and acknowledge each other's abilities.

"Hn."

"You sure know how to speak my husband's language, aren't you Dr. Uchiha." Tenten giggled, referring to their one-syllabic replies. "It must be the language of the prodigies."

"Dr. Uchiha, we need you in the Operating Room right away." Nurse Udon interrupted their conversation.

"If you'll excuse me, I must go." Sasuke nodded before following Udon.

"Shall I take you to Lee's room?" Neji stared at Tenten holding her hands with his, who looked into his eyes, smiling. She gripped his hands in reply, while walking at the corridors. "Let's go."

"So, how was the delivery?" Neji asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Yamaguchi's childbirth was successful. Good thing she didn't have to undergo C-section. Her newborn baby is a boy, and you should've seen him, he is so cute and healthy! I wonder wha-" Tenten stopped rambling when Neji stopped on his tracks, noticing his not-so-obvious sad expression. "Neji, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." Neji said, pulling her into a tight hug. Tenten's bafflement turned into concern when she felt the prodigy's heartbeat as she hugged him back.

"Come on, why are you saying sorry?" She patted her husband's back. "I wouldn't let you see Lee with that glum expression of yours. You know he doesn't want to see someone sad."

"Hn." He smiled as he pulled away his hug. He grabbed Tenten's hand and gripped it tightly.

They soon arrived at Lee's room, yet as they opened it, the couple was greeted by a:

"Hello there my youthful sister and my eternal rival slash brother-in-law!"

Followed by a:

 _THUD!_

 _CRASH!_

"WHAT THE HECK, LEE!"

"Please don't tell me you haven't forgotten that you're injured."

* * *

She hated the universe, the world, _everything_. Instead of saving lives, she wants to kill anyone near her.

Dr. Haruno Sakura just finished another successful surgery with her best friend, Dr. Ino Yamanaka. But instead of feeling relieved, she was beyond frustrated.

She was currently washing her hands in the sink, for god knows how long. She was glaring at her hands, and if looks could kill, they might be burned into ashes.

Ino was watching her the whole time, slightly amused. She thought she wouldn't live to see Sakura act like that. Sakura is _always_ professional. The pink- haired doctor would never show her emotions during work, and there she was, rubbing her hands like there's no tomorrow.

"Calm down forehead, unless you wanted to lose your skin." Ino snickered, oh how she really want to record this.

Sakura glared at her, "I am calm." She finally turned off the sink, wiping her hands with her towel. She breathed heavily, her brows was still furrowed.

"Then why are you washing your hands like we never used gloves during operation?" The blonde raised her brows, and all she received from her best friend was a sharp glare.

With that she decided to make her pink-haired best friend to go berserk by asking, "Have you talked with Dr. Uchiha Sasu-"

"SHUT UP!"

Instead of being afraid, she smirked, "Right, you're _calm._ " Ino moved closer to Sakura, watching her eye to eye. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." Sakura wanted to cry, but she can't. She was hurt, but she can't explain the pain. It feels like a stitched wound opened again. She didn't even know why she felt like this.

"Is it because of Sasuke?" Ino asked, this time, seriously. "I can't blame you for feeling that way. After all, he promised you something important, and he couldn't keep it." She patted Sakura on the shoulder and smiled, "Just talk to him, for closure, if there's anything needed to be closed. And if he'll hurt you, I'll kick his ass."

Sakura hugged Ino, "Thank you, Ino-pig." Ino smiled wider, "You're welcome, forehead." They giggled at their names. Both of them became best friends since kindergarten, because of their rivalry, they started to call each other names since middle school. Sakura couldn't really thank more for a having a trusted friend like Ino, though she doesn't say she has a problem, she always knew if there's one

"I mean it, thank you so much." Sakura broke the hug. "Say, you want coffee? My treat." She playfully winked as she clung her arms into Ino's.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you Dr. Haruno, Dr. Yamanaka." Nurse Moegi stood in front of them. "There's a patient in room 4, a teenage girl with serious cuts and bruises."

"Thanks." Ino nodded and went away. "I won't forget the coffee, forehead!" She shouted, Sakura only rolled her eyes.

"And Dr. Haruno, please follow me." Sakura made her pace fast as they headed to the O.R.

"A man was shot two times and the bullet is still inside his body. One is near at his lungs and the other was at his stomach." Moegi stated. "You'll be accompanied by Dr. Uchiha."

 _Oh, Dr. Uchiha Sasuke_ She thought, _but right now it isn't the time to stop and think about those things. We have a life to save._

"Good, I'm on my way." She said, while wearing the surgical gloves and mask.

"Dr. Haruno." Someone called her attention behind her.

"What is it Dr. Uchiha?" She turned around, smiling and raised her eyebrow mockingly at Sasuke while wearing his mask.

"Hn." He smirked and already entered the door in front of her. Sakura was left with her mouth wide-open.

"You cocky bastard!" Sakura shouted before going inside the Operating Room. "I swear I'll kick you all the way back to the Sound once we're done with this!"

You never know how hard to get rid of emotions before seriously doing an operation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for you guys! Sorry, I took long enough to update. School is really busy and I couldn't use the internet everyday. I hope this chapter would do for now, I will really try my best to update soon.**

 **Thank you so much for the support; the favorites, follows and reviews guys! I appreciate them a lot.**

* * *

 **M.D**

 **Naruto Fanfiction AU (Alternate Universe)**

Samantha Weiss

CHAPTER 3

"Patient's stable."

Everybody exhaled heavily. For a long moment it seems like they haven't breathed. They just saved the life of an 18-year-old teenage boy who's a witness of a heinous crime. The report says the suspect saw him, and was immediately shot twice. Fortunately, the man is currently arrested. Sasuke felt welcomed to kill the suspect, but sadly, he saves lives, he doesn't end them.

"I'll be going first." Sakura was the first to speak and went off. She was always in a hurry, as Sasuke noticed. He gave the final instructions to the nurses and decided to follow the pink-haired female. He couldn't be more intrigued.

* * *

For more than 10 years, he knew that Haruno Sakura was not the type of woman you wanted to stay inside a room with her for that long, yet here he was, smirking amusingly at the pink-haired doctor. Both of them were on a break after the operation, but they haven't spoken a single word.

He drank his cup of coffee as he observed his green-eyed former classmate, current colleague and he guessed, his _friend_? Sasuke noticed how she changed when he was gone for 3 years. She cut her hair, from waist-length it was all shorten just above her shoulders. He still remembered how soft and silky her hair was, wanting to run his fingers through her hair again. Her skin was visibly smooth, complimenting her green jade-like orbs. She grew more beautiful and womanly, perfectly graceful and at the same time, firm. Oh, how could he miss all these changes?

"You know it's impolite to stare, Dr. Uchiha." Sakura coughed, breaking the silence. She was trying hard not to be moved by his stares but it was too much. It's like he was pricking needles at her. "Don't you have anything to do rather than ogling at me?"

The Uchiha cleared his throat as he went back in the reality, "I am sorry, but I didn't mean to be rude." He sat straight from his chair as he started to engage a conversation. "You can still call me Sasuke, Sakura."

"And if I don't?" She snapped back.

"If I'm not mistaken, you called me by my first name when you saw me at the lounge. In fact, you even used _–kun."_ Sasuke smirked even wider, he knew he was winning.

The pink-haired doctor scoffed, "Since when did you learn making _fun_ , Dr. Uchiha?" Sakura tapped her foot against the floor as she placed her hands at her hips.

"Ever since you started acting like that."

Sasuke walked towards her, his eyes are still focused on her green-eyed ones. Sakura could only move backwards in her tiniest steps since she was already close enough to the wall. She gulped as she felt her heartbeat go faster, slowly turning her hands into fist.

"Why are you avoiding me, Sakura? You know how much I missed you." His husky yet delicate voice sent shivers to her spine. They were too close much to Sakura's liking. Despite of their current position, she cleared her voice and glared at the onyx-eyed doctor,

"If you ever miss me that much, why did you left in the first place? And what's worse? You didn't even say _goodbye_." Sakura knew her voice was breaking, in the verge of tears. "You should've expected me to avoid at your presence. Waiting for someone you aren't sure whether they'll come back or not is like waiting for someone who doesn't exist _at all_. Please listen to your words, Dr. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura immediately walked away before letting her tears fall. Her steps turned slower, she didn't expect that to happen.

She's hurt. Not because he left her.

She never stopped loving Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"It's okay miss, I won't hurt you." Ino sweat dropped as she internally calmed herself. She noticed that the girl was trembling; she didn't even utter a single word. The bruise and wounds around her body is without a doubt, wasn't caused by an accident.

The blonde-haired doctor tried to examine her wounds further, but the girl would stop her from doing so. She would swat the doctor's hands away or squeal if Ino touched her. "Where's the psychiatrist?" She asked irritatingly as if she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry, I'm late." A man with an onyx eyes and hair matched with pale skin entered. He smiled politely at Ino, leaving her stunned. His face is new to the female doctor, yet immediately described the male as rather _good-looking_.

The new doctor sat beside the patient, still smiling gently. He turned her head to the blonde, "It would be nice if I'll talk to the patient alone, Doctor. Then after this, you can attend to her wounds."

"Oh right, I-I'm sorry." She stuttered before going out the room.

'That was weird.' She thought. Of course it was. The girl was her patient yet she was easily kicked out by the new and (not to mention) _handsome_ doctor.

"The nerve…" Ino picked up her guts and decided to return inside the room and teach the new doctor a lesson. As soon as she opened the door, the blonde saw the girl moving in a comfortable manner. The male doctor smiled as he asked questions in which the girl answered in return.

Ino smiled at the scene and closed the door gently. 'The guy was not so bad at all. Guess I'll just have to wait.'

* * *

"How is Akira?" Ino was refilling her cup of water when she heard the male's question.

"She's resting in her room. The bruise and cuts were already treated." She smiled at the doctor. "You seem to be serious while talking with her."

"Ah. She escaped from her abusive master. Akira was actually from the other village but she ran all the way to Konoha so she wouldn't be found. She made her way all through the hospital because she felt safe staying here."

"I see, that's a bit sad." Ino trailed off. "You must be a great doctor since you manage to let her tell her story, Doctor…?" She then remembered she didn't know his name yet.

"Sai, I'm Dr. Hatake Sai." He offered his hand to her and smiled. "And you are?"

"I'm Dr. Yamanaka Ino." She shook his hand briefly, but after that, he didn't let go immediately. Instead, he kissed the back of her hands, leaving Ino flustered. "It's a pleasure to meet you, _Gorgeous_."

She took her hands harshly; her face was still red from blushing. "Y-You're too kind."

"But isn't how you greet others? Otherwise, I still find you gorgeous and beautiful." He tilted his head innocently as he observed her from head to toe. This made Ino stammer even more, desperately finding a new topic to hide her embarrassment. _Aha_. "So, um, where have you worked before? I believe I heard you are a Hatake, are you related to the famous surgeon, Dr. Kakashi?"

"Dr. Kakashi is my adoptive father. When I was 3, I was diagnosed with dengue and my mother can't afford the hospital bill so she left me. Good thing _otou-san_ came and took me as his son." Sai recalled, but Ino noticed that he is still smiling. _Whouldn't you show sadness if you'll tell a story like that?_

"Ah, before I worked here, I was part of the Konoha Medical Team during the war at the Stone Village with _otou-san._ He told me I would do better if I would work in a hospital so I ended up here."

Ino couldn't be more comfortable talking to a new doctor in the hospital. Sure, the blonde could be talkative, loud and dubbed as 'the gossip master', but she somehow felt warmth and comfort when they talked. Ino wouldn't miss the opportunity to make friends with a guy like him.

"Well, I'm sure you'll like it in here, Dr. Sai. You could approach me if you want someone to talk with, in short, I can be you friend!" She smiled sweetly until Nurse Udon interrupted their conversation.

"Dr. Yamanaka, you're up."

The female doctor huffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm on my way." She started to follow the nurse when she suddenly turned around to face Sai and smiled,

"Welcome to Konoha General Hospital, Dr. Hatake Sai!"

She ran and left Sai standing with his face emotionless, ' _My first female friend._ ' He thought before going to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**M.D**

 **Naruto Fanfiction AU (Alternate Universe)**

Samantha Weiss

CHAPTER 4

" _Inhale, Exhale."_

Hyuuga Hinata's nervousness can't be explained beyond words. She was scared, scratch that, _terrified_. The young lady is finally one step closer in becoming a doctor. She waited for years to go this far and finally, her father would be proud of her. Along with these two men with her, they are the new interns who will experience the reality inside the corners of the hospital.

" _Inhale, Exhale."_

Inuzuka Kiba, the man who is known for his incredible temper is again, testing his patience. He was tapping his foot lightly above the ground, trying his best not to listen at the female intern's breathing exercise. He found the pale-eyed lady cute though, but she was too kind to be his type. The hospital is not a bad place to find ladies, he mused. Hey, the Inuzuka didn't just come here just to be a doctor; he's here for female doctors.

" _Inhale, Exhale."_

Aburame Shino was standing on the corner, cool as usual. Surprisingly, he is quite excited (although his face doesn't show his emotions), becoming a doctor is one of his life goals. Though the rest of his clan members were police officers and prosecutors, he wanted to do a different job. Being a doctor, he noted, would make your name known throughout the country (despite of his shady outfit).

" _Inhale..."_

"…"

"Miss, are you okay?" Kiba asked. He was worried; the young lady didn't exhaled and was holding her breath for god knows how long.

Hinata finally breathed again as she hid her blush, "I-I'm s-sorry. It's m-my way of r-relaxing." She stutters a lot, fiddling her fingers. "I-I'm s-s-scared."

"It's obvious though," The canine-like lad bluntly said. "It's okay, all of us are." He smiled warmly.

"I never said that I'm scared, Kiba." Shino said, in a low-pitched tone. "Why? Because-"

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, by the way." He interrupted Shino, face plastered with a huge grin. "That glum male right there is Aburame Shino; we've been classmates for eternity."

"I-I'm Hinata, H-Hyuuga Hinata." She nodded in agreement. She's not used to introduce herself casually to strangers, but she knew she needs to open herself up to become a great doctor.

"Ah, you're a Hyuuga. You must've studied privately; the Hyuuga clan is famous in the medical field." Shino was right; they're the number one when it comes to medical and health care, along with the Uchihas. Almost all of their clan's members pursue in becoming doctors, nurses, medics or any health-related jobs and profession. "Then why are you having your intern in a general hospital? I've heard the Hyuugas have their own medical institution."

"I wanted to meet new people and experience a new environment." Hinata smiled, "My cousin is a doctor in this hospital."

Shino nodded, "It's good for you to get out of your shell once in a while. I wish you good luck, Hyuuga- _san._ " The stoic male offered a handshake in which Hinata shyly accepted.

"H-Hinata would be f-fine, we're going to be co-workers after all." The pale-eyed lady smiled. She started to feel comfortable with her new companions.

They fell silent again until Kiba spoke, hands at the back of his head. "Man, it's unnerving. I wonder how the other doctors look like."

"I say we are the best doctors!"

A loud booming voice echoed around the room. The three interns turned around and saw a blinding yellow-haired doctor who was smiling in a wide and bright manner.

"You must be the new interns! I'm Dr. Uzumaki Naruto, from the surgical wing."

The three interns stood up and bowed politely when they knew he is their senior, "Good day, Dr. Uzumaki." The trio greeted formally.

Opposite on what they expected, Naruto only scratched his head and smiled even widely. "No need to be formal guys, it's quite flattering. Anyway, we should get going, the administration wants the three of you to be on your assigned area right away." Before he could walk straight to the door, he remembered something, "I almost forgot, what are your names?"

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, glad to be on your service!"

"I'm Aburame Shino, sir."

"I-I'm H-Hyuu-ga H-"

Before Hinata could finish her introduction, the yellow-haired doctor interrupted. "Ah, you must be Hyuuga Hinata, Dr. Hyuuga Neji's cousin. He told me you're shy, so I should be careful in talking with you. Don't worry, we won't bite or anything." As if Hinata saw a celebrity, her face was red like a tomato when he saw Naruto with sparks and shine.

"Hinata-san, are you alright?" Kiba asked, as the three confused males looked worried at her collapsing state.

"Umm, don't worry. I'm fine, a little nervous, that's all." Hinata managed to smile a bit, also trying to avoid the bright-haired doctor's gaze.

"Alright then, let's get the three of you go to work!" Naruto grinned brightly, making the three new interns more nervous than ever.

* * *

 _An envelope was handed to Sasuke. It was an invitation to study in the Otogakure with the renowned doctor, Orochimaru. He was waiting for this since forever, but why should it be given today._

" _Remember Mr. Uchiha, this is only a one-time offer. Decline this and you won't receive any invitation anymore."_

 _He stared at the envelope quietly for a second, his decision finally made._

' _This is for her.' Sasuke thought for the last time and immediately signed the contract before he could change his mind._

" _Excellent choice, Mr. Uchiha. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon."_

' _This is for her.' He kept a straight face whilst gripping his knuckles out of regret._

' _For her.'_

"Oi, Sasuke – teme." A loud voice snapped the onyx – eyed doctor from his daydream. "What were you thinking?"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke sneered to his best friend. Clearly this yellow – haired idiot of a doctor doesn't value personal space. Naruto smiled wildly again, almost to a wolfish grin.

"Your must be thinking about a girl! Hohoho! You really are a man Sasuke! Tell me, is she pretty? Tell me! Tell me! Tel-"

"I told you to shut up, moron." He immediately smacked Naruto, leaving a red mark on his face.

"Well, I was just asking!" He rubbed his stinging cheeks while pouting, just then he remembered what was the reason he came. "Anyway, the interns already arrive. One of them, Ms. Hyuuga Hinata, will be your assistant for a moment."

"A Hyuuga?" He hesitated. He never got to talk with another Hyuuga other than Neji, who was his senior, and Tenten, Neji's wife. He knew that the Hyuuga is a powerful clan like his. But having a Hyuuga as an assistant, he thought he wouldn't live to see that day.

"Good evening, Dr. Uchiha." A young girl appeared beside Naruto. She bowed courteously and smiled, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, I'm much pleased to be working with you."

"Hn." He muttered, Sasuke can't say anything more. Hinata is fragile and ladylike, and he hardly deals with people like that. He doubt where will their partnership go.

As soon as Naruto noticed Hinata's disappointment with Sasuke's reply, he started to show his beam of smile again. "Don't worry Hinata – chan! Sasuke is an idiot but I'm sure he's thrilled to work with you!"

Hinata's smile grew as a blush crept on her face. Sasuke noticed this and was entirely surprised. No woman reacted like that to Naruto's antics and shenanigans ever. 'That's a first.' Sauske thought.

"As much as I love to stay, I need to go. I have an appointment to attend with." Naruto was about to exit, "Good luck on your first day, Hinata – chan!" He cheered before going out, leaving a flustered Hyuuga and an amused Uchiha.

Sasuke clapped his hands once to snap Hinata on her daze. She started to get shy again, just as she saw Sasuke's serious façade again.

"Well, let's get to work Ms. Hyuuga."

* * *

Just as Naruto opened to exit, he nearly stumbled over a familiar pink – haired woman, who happened to eavesdrop. She's none other than Dr. Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura? Don't tell me you already adapted Ino's gossiping skills?"

"Shut up Naruto, I was just about to open the door when you already opened it!" She said, while punching Naruto's face. Here goes her legendary strength.

"Ouch! Why does everybody likes to hurt me these days?!" He was easing the pain of his cheek, and notice Sakura behaving hesitantly. "Oi Sakura - chan, what's wrong?"

"Um, Ms. Hyuuga is Sasuke's intern assistant, right? It is obvious she fidgeted although Sakura always kept a brave face.

"Yeah, Tsunade – obaachan assigned Hinata – chan herself. I don't know why but there must be reason."

They silently stood still, in a daze. It was awkward, not until "Why did you asked? So, you're really stalking us! Hahahaha! Sakura is a stalker! Sakura is a stalker Saku-"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled with fury and kick the yellow – haired doctor AND idiot to the next corner of the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**M.D**

 **Naruto Fanfiction AU**

Samantha Weiss

CHAPTER 5

* * *

The coffee that Sakura held in her hands was once warm, nevertheless, she didn't care. Why would she drink this when in fact, she wants to fall in a deep slumber, and wake up as if what happened this night was merely a dream. She faced down, looking at the cold drink; she's like the drink itself — _cold and bitter_.

She grimaced at herself, _why did this coffee became so cold then? It was supposed to give you warmth, but it was neglected, so it became cold._

 _Look how pathetic I am, comparing myself to an inanimate thing._ She laughed grimly at herself. For the previous years, Sakura worked with so much dedication and passion. Heck, she considered day-offs as a waste of time. She loves to see people getting well, and by that, her profession became her life. All the positivity she wielded for many years suddenly expired as soon as she saw those onyx eyes that were once her reason for living.

 _Sasuke_ — the name was once her heart's medicine, but as of this moment it spells poison. They were inseparable, together with Naruto. Actually, if it wasn't for this yellow-haired idiot of a best friend, she wouldn't get the chance to meet him.

* * *

" _Alright, let's have an activity." Their grade school teacher clapped twice to gain his students' attention. "But first, group yourselves into three."_

 _Sakura turned her head around to look at Ino. Ino was her only friend in the school and the rest of the girls just bullied her._

" _Oi, Ino." A boy with a spiky ponytailed-hair called her best friend. Behind him is the boy who loves to eats chips during class._

 _Ino looked at her and smiled, rather apologetically, "I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to be group mates with him."_

" _It's okay, Ino-chan, I understand." Sakura can't help but to smile back at her only friend. She knew that their families had a custom and it is to be observed. "I just have to find someone else."_

 _That's the problem, she can't find a group, and being a meek in nature doesn't help either._

" _Oiii, Sakura-chan!" A familiar yellow haired-boy waved at her as if it was trying to catch her attention. It was Naruto, the loudest student in the class. She tried to ignore him, but Naruto being Naruto, he didn't stop shouting at her, "Sakura-chan, we need one more member, you can join us if you want!"_

 _Turned her head slowly, trying to get a peek at Naruto, who had a big grin plastered on his face. Guess it can't be helped, Sakura needs to be in a group and Naruto's offer is what she needs._

 _She ran towards Naruto and noticed that — oh no, the most handsome and famous Uchiha Sasuke was sitting behind Naruto, could it be?_

" _Yosh! We're finally complete! Ne ne Sasuke, this is Sakura-chan, our third member!" Naruto's grin grew even wider, if that's even possible._

 _Sasuke looked at the pink-haired girl straight to the eye. At first, Sakura thought he was trying to kill her through his piercing eyes, but when she looked deeper, he was doing the opposite; there's something in his gaze that made something in her alive – her heart._

* * *

She chuckled at the memory, cheesy as it sounds, that was the start of the mess she created on herself.

Sakura knew it wasn't easy to befriend someone who is hard as a marble stone. But the goal of befriending the Uchiha gradually changed into affection, an affection that kept her surviving, an affection that no one knew it's lethal. She loved him, despite his stoic and cold nature. No matter how tall the walls he built around him, she will climb them even if she might fall down without anyone catching her.

And she did fall.

She expected no one to catch her, so she knew it would hurt. Little that she knew, Sasuke already opened his heart. He did not just catch her, Sasuke swore to never let her fall alone on her own, and that they'll soar together (Although, in a sense that only the Uchiha could understand).

Even to this day, Sakura couldn't believe it.

* * *

So deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone took her cold drink, and only realized when she's already holding a warm cup of coffee.

She looked at her side, and was greeted by a huge grin of her comrade, partner, and best friend. "Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"Hehe, my instincts told me you need a nice and warm cup of coffee." He slacked off his seat, placing both of his arms behind his head. "I knew I would find you here, say, you were thinking of _someone_?"

Sakura didn't answer, nor budged. It's been always the same question whenever she's deep in her thoughts, and she already knew that they know the answer to their question. What upsets her is that she's so vulnerable and transparent when it comes to Sasuke.

" _Ne_ Naruto-kun?" Sakura took a sip of the drink before asking. "Why did he come back?"

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme and I may be the best of friends, but that doesn't mean I could decipher what's in that complicated brain of his." Naruto smiled. "But I know that there's always a reason whenever he made a decision."

Sakura did not care to reply, not that Naruto was expecting for a response. He's right; Sasuke was never the type of person who does things without a goal.

She must be the one who's too overwhelmed by the sudden gush of feelings she kept deep inside her and that she promised not let them out again. But like what they say, it's easier said than done.

"Try to talk to him, Sakura. Maybe he has some reasons that only you should know about." Naruto placed his hand assuringly on Sakura's shoulder and smiled. "Just remember that Sasuke keeps his promise and that he'll do everything to fulfill them."

The yellow-haired doctor stood up and stretched his arms, "Our shifts over, Sakura-chan. You should go home and take some rest."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." The pink-haired doctor smiled at her closest friend.

"Anytime!"

"I never knew you could be sincere and serious Naruto-kun."

"Of course I can! I don't want you to look like an old hag because yo-"

 _PUNCH!_

And the sincere atmosphere was blown away together with the freshly beaten Uzumaki.

* * *

Tenten was hiding behind the door frame, watching her husband packing his luggage. He's going on a conference with the other Orthopedic Surgeons from different nations and it was held in Suna. He'll be gone in two days, and for Tenten, it feels like forever.

"You don't need to hide Tenten, I already see you." Neji is still packing when he called her. Even up to this day, she's pretty amazed by how her husband can see from behind and far away.

She walked towards their bed, and forced her facial muscles not to frown or show disappointment, but her facial muscles are like her — very stubborn.

Neji took a peek at her pouting wife, and smirked. It's one of the things he loved about her. "Tenten, it's just two days."

"Yeah, two days. There will be two days that I won't wake somebody up, I won't cook for someone, and I'm basically alone in this house." Her back thumped on their bed, to silently vent out her frustration.

"Well, you have Lee to take care of."

"Neji," She glared at him before she sigh, "It's different, and you know what I mean."

Neji clearly knew what she meant. Even before they were married, Tenten would openly express her love of children and the desire to have her own family.

Unfortunately, it's something they cannot have.

"I'm sorry."

The sentence that Tenten constantly hears and Neji always speaks.

"Neji, why do you always say sorry when it's not your fault?" She immediately sat down, yet she stared on the floor. "I should be the one apologizing to you."

"And I can't do anything about it, that's why I'm sorry."

She stood up, starting to help her baffled husband in packing "Let me help you, you'll be late for your flight."

Neji didn't respond, he knew she didn't want to discuss that topic again and end up fighting. He loved her so much that he didn't want her to be uncomfortable just for a second, even if it means blaming himself for the things she lacks.

He felt soft arms circling around his waist and become aware of his wife crying behind him. "I'm sorry, Neji."

He held her hands an gripped it fondly, and smiled "Hn."For the other people, it's an inappropriate response, but they knew what it means.

"You are my family Tenten, you're more than enough."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the very late update, I'm really busy for those school activities and I couldn't find time to refresh my brain and update this story. I know that this chapter is all fluff, but it's something on my mind right now. Many reviews that told me to specify what kind of doctor they are, you will know in further chapters. I also wrote above that Neji is an Orthopedic Surgeon (specializing in musculoskeletal system), so one down more to go! Anyway, thank you for following, reviewing and made this story as part of their favorites!**

 **Please feel free to notify me if there's any corrections or suggestions in mind :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**M.D**

 **Naruto Fanfiction AU**

Samantha Weiss

CHAPTER 6

* * *

" _I'm so sorry, Ino. I can't come with you today, I'm too tired."_

There are so many things that could make the blonde lose her temper, and unfortunately, her emotional-driven of a best friend was giving her a headache by doing her biggest pet peeve — canceling their meeting in the very last minute.

Ino is already dressed, and apparently in a good mood. Yet, there she was, standing in front of her apartment door, her happiness dropped from a hundred to a negative. All because her best friend canceled their much-awaited shopping spree.

" _Ino, I know you're mad at me, but I don't feel going out right now. I will make it up to you soon, I promise."_

Ino sighed; she could tell from Sakura's voice that she's clearly exhausted and was sniffing. After what happened last night, Sakura must've drained her energy. And even though she's still upset, she couldn't help but understand her best friend.

"Fine, I understand, but next time, please don't notify me when I'm already dressed and prepared okay?"

" _Thank you so much, Ino. See you later then."_

Then she hangs up.

She sighed again. Now that her plans with Sakura are not canceled, she doesn't know what to do. She could just visit Sakura but disturbing her might be a bad idea.

Instead, she decided to go to her family's flower shop and pay a visit.

* * *

Ino is the type of person who wants things fast and quick, but perfect. Even if the flower shop is near her apartment, she would grab her keys and drive straight to the shop pronto. But right now, taking a slow walk is perfect to think about her best friend, and maybe about herself.

Although she knew that Sakura was hurting, she always thinks that Sakura is lucky. _To love is to hurt_ , Ino thought. She always says she understands how her best friend felt but the truth is she doesn't. As crazy as it sounds, she wants to get hurt, if that's the only way to feel what love truly is.

She often hears Sakura complimenting about her, that she's pretty, that is the social butterfly of the group, that many guys like her. Back when they were kids, she knew that Sakura would look up to her as an inspiration, and how the pink-haired girl would openly say that she admired her.

 _If only Sakura knew_

Deep inside her, Ino knew that she envies Sakura. No matter how much Sakura is hurt, someone is there to love her when she's in pain. Someone who willingly accepts her despite the flaws she has. Someone loves her not because of her appearance, but because he saw the goodness in Sakura's heart.

Someone like Sasuke, of course.

Oh, every girl in their generation worshipped the sheer beauty of the Uchiha, and that includes herself. He is everyone's first crush, and Sakura's first and only love. She doesn't know what Sasuke is to her, if he is her first love or whatever, because all the descriptions of what love is doesn't match on how she felt for the Uchiha.

Well, he is something to her at the very least. Sasuke is the reason of her rivalry between her and Sakura during their innocent childhood. When she knew that both of them liked the same guy, she felt the urge to compete with her. Until she realize what she felt is not real and Sakura's love for the onyx-eyed boy is pure and genuine. The moment when Sasuke revealed her feelings for Sakura, she knew it all along that they're for each other.

To think for herself — _when will she find her someone then_?

* * *

The pleasant smell of roses welcomes her as she entered in _'Yamanaka Flowers'._ Oh, how she missed the vibrant colors and the soothing fragrance of flowers. After all, she always deals with the weird smell of the hospital and the blunt and dull walls surrounding them.

"I'm back!" She greeted as soon as she entered the flower shop. She immediately saw her mom heading towards her to give her a hug.

"Welcome home, Ino!" Her mom is giddier than she expected. She peeked through her mom's shoulder and saw someone's back.

"You have a visitor, mom?"

Finally, her mom let go of her and introduced her to the guest. "Yeah, he is Dr. Hatake Sai. He visits here often to look at the flowers. He's a really great guy to be around."

Sai? What is he doing here? She never knew that this new colleague of hers was a regular customer of their family's shop.

"Dr. Yamanaka. I'm glad to see you here!" The pale doctor greeted with his signature smile.

As soon as she was about to respond, a large muscular figure suddenly gave her a bear-crushing hug, tighter than the hugs her mom gave of course, but full of comfort. "Ino! Welcome home, we missed you so much!"

"Dad, I was here last week. You don't have to miss me." Ino smiled at her dad. Truthfully, she missed her parents every time she's at work. She could've live with them, but her dad insisted her to live alone and be independent.

"It's getting lonely here. We need grandchildren, Ino! You're in the right age; it's time for you to settle down and get married s—"

"MOM! No one is getting married, okay? You're making me embarrassed!" She can't believe it. Her mom is talking about marriage and having kids, for goodness sake! She's making it sound that you can order a child online. And the last time she checked, she doesn't even have a boyfriend!

Her dad placed his arm on Sai's shoulder. "Well, why not you and Sai go out sometimes! You knew each other and both of you are single!" Sai was baffled, obviously with his eyebrows raised. Meanwhile, Ino couldn't do anything, but facepalm. What's up with her parents? Are they sick? Have they eaten something weird?

"But would Dr. Yamanaka agree, Inoichi-san?" Sai asked, apparently he complied his father's request. _Maybe he fancy me?_ Ino immediately erased that idea. True, Sai is an eye candy. Dreamy black eyes, paired with shiny black hair, and his pale complexion as the canvas. _He is a work art, why I haven't noticed?_

But still, she can't just obliged. Haven't they heard of dignity? They shoul— "Now, now Ino. You shouldn't waste time here; you still have work to do this evening." Her thoughts were immediately cut off when mother pushed her and dragged Sai on the outside the shop. "The two of you should go out on a date now!"

"But, mom I just got here and now you want me to leave!?" Ino shouted as her mom shut the entrance door. She totally heard her dad saying _Have fun!_ She sighed, she definitely need to check her parents every now and then.

She looked at him as soon as she noticed Sai offering his hand. "I want to ask you formally, Dr. Yamanaka, will you go on a date with me? Not that your parents forced us to do so, but I would be delighted." He smiled _his oh-so-familiar-and-cute_ smile. "I promise to lead you the way."

She then took his hand and smiled back at him, "Of course, I would love to! And Ino is fine. You don't need to call me Dr. Yamanaka, it's a bit mouthful, you know." They soon started walking with their hands together.

His face fell into a frown, "You don't want me to call me _Gorgeous_ then? It's the nickname I made for you." _Kami-sama, this is too much. Have you blessed me with this beautiful and eloquent creature?_ Ino thought. Her inner academy school girl was screaming in glee, for sure.

"You know Sai-san, you better make this date the best. So far, I'm having fun." She moved her hands and clinged into Sai's arm, in which he didn't mind at all.

Ino smiled, she deserves to be happy after all.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Ino. See you later then."

She hangs up.

Sakura stared the ceiling of her bedroom. She hasn't got out of bed ever since she woke up. She's not used to this kind of exhaustion, and she doesn't enjoy it either way. Normally, Sakura would fix her bed, eat her meal, and read the newspaper to check was she missed during her work; sometimes she would go out with Ino. But she doesn't want Ino to see her like this today, unless she wants to have a lecture or a verbal beating.

No one expected what has happened last shift. In addition to her daily duties, Dr. Tsunade was trying to fire her and Shizune for trying to hide her sake, and there were new interns to brief about the hospital. Most importantly, the prodigy of the Konoha General Hospital, recently came back.

But for what reason? Well actually, not even Naruto knew exactly why he came back to Konoha. As expected, the yellow-haired doctor apparently didn't care, but as long as he came back, that's all it matters for her teammate.

 _Is it for you, then?_ Inner Sakura asked. No, she absolutely denied this idea. Why would he came back for her, he doesn't even care about her.

 _But what if he did?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the doorbell. Who would've come in her apartment, when there's only Naruto, Ino, and Doctor Tsunade who knew her address?

She got up her bed and went straight to the door, not minding that she was still wearing her pajamas and her hair is a chaos.

"Ino, I told you I'm too tired. You don't need to g—" She discontinue her sentence when she saw it was not her blonde best friend but was the onyx-eyed doctor.

"Sasuke?"

"We need to talk, Sakura."

* * *

Sakura was figeting. Yes, no matter what kind of training Dr. Tsunade gave her to become tough as steel, whenever she's in front of this guy, everything is back to zero. Evidently, Naruto told him her address. They were sitting on her living room, between them is the table; they were facing each other, for good 30 minutes. Neither of them attempted to speak, but Sasuke was looking at her. Sakura placed her head down, one because she was embarrassed on how she looked when she opened the door, and two, she couldn't comprehend that Sasuke is inside her apartment, all of a sudden wanted to talk to her.

Maybe she was true. Maybe he came back for her.

"Sakura." Sasuke called her attention; she must've looked like an idiot. She looked at him back; the tea she served was left unmoved. "We need to talk."

She cleared her throat and smiled, "Um, yeah sure. You said that twice." She crossed her arms on her chest. "What do you want to talk about?" Although smiling, she was nervous. Anything could get out of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke took a breath, breaking his stoic stature. "About us." Hah. Now that's something unexpected and unheard of. Sasuke from the famed Uchiha Clan, the prodigy of Konoha General Hospital, the cold and calm doctor that the whole world admired — wants to talk about both of them, _us_.

"Is there?" Sakura's smile turned into a snigger, this is a rare opportunity to happen, much as well take benefit from it. "Is there an _us_?"

However, Sasuke's stare at her remained unfettered, he didn't show any emotion. This made Sakura scoff mockingly, "The last time I check, there was never an _us_."

"Sakura, I— I just want to clear things up."

"Clear things up? Sure, why not? Let me get this straight — ever since we were young, I have undeniably loved you, you know that. But you ignore every female population that is admiring you. But I am blessed that I became your 'friend', every girl would kill to be your friend, Sasuke. You knew my feelings, but that didn't change your opinion about me, you always say I'm annoying. And all of a sudden, you came into my house, bringing flowers, and after that you asked me to eat dinner with you, and after that you always take me home. Who wouldn't get surprised by that? It made me more stupid by thinking I have a chance for you. And the most appalling of all, you promised, you promised Sasuke that you'll marry me. _Marry me_ , for goodness sake! As the most lovestruck girl, I believed what you told me, and it was the dumbest thing I did. And the day after that proclamation of yours, you left; you left without saying anything to me, to Naruto, to everyone. It even drove Naruto crazy, for finding you and where have you been! For years, I questioned myself whether what you showed me was real, whether you care for me of not. You didn't even give shit on what was _our relationship_. I cannot even call that dating, Sasuke! So how can you say to the face of the Earth that there was an _US!_ " All after that rage, she then murmured, "What do you really _want_ from me?"

Sakura herself was overwhelmed on what she said. She couldn't care less of the tears that were running down her cheeks. This is too much, too much that the emotions she kept break loose, and she felt like she's going insane. Sakura doesn't want to remember how dumb and naïve she was before, but it's all coming back.

Sasuke tried to open his mouth, but words wouldn't come out. He knew this is where it's going. After all, he's the one at fault. Sasuke don't usually admit that he makes mistakes, but right now, he's positive that if someone saw what happened, they will label him as an _asshole_.

It's true, all what Sakura said. Thought it was the right thing to do, but when Sakura told him all that, he is the stupid one, not Sakura. Sakura has feelings, he doesn't. He thought he'll choose her just to give him one thing, and _one thing only_. _But, what is the real score between them?_

Sakura stood and turned around. She doesn't want to let him see that she's crying, but it's pointless, he already did. "Sasuke, I cannot settle this today. I'm tired. We'll talk soon, once I'm over this."

Sasuke couldn't do anything but obliged. Perhaps, it's not yet time. _I don't even know what to say to you._ He thought. He didn't utter a word, if she didn't want to see him, then so she didn't want to hear his voice. He just head straight to the door, not bothering to look at her, or to say goodbye.

After the door closes, she was shattered; tears were flowing on Sakura's eyes again.

And Sasuke could hear her clearly.

* * *

 **A /N: Thank you so much for the favorite, follow, and reviews! I really appreciate you reading and stopping by my story! This is the longest chapter so far, and I'll hopefully continue writing chapters like this. Please feel free to correct my mistakes and I hope you like this new chapter! Thank you so much!**


End file.
